In The Witch's Pantry
by Tigaier
Summary: 12-year-old Jasmine awoke to a new world alone in the middle of a forest. She's fast, she glitters in the sun and is constantly thirsty. What for? Blood. Why? What? Who? Where? Are all the questions she faces until she's found by a family who looks just like her. Except their eyes are yellow and hers...are red. Alec/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **Rated T for themes and language. I will be using both the movie and books b/c I like parts of both plots. And errors in grammar, spelling, etc.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight anything.

_Italicized words _= I use them to emphasize, when there is a different language, and when the characters are thinking. If it gets confusing - sorry.

* * *

_Where am I? Who am I? What am I? _

_It's cold. _Is it?

_It's warm? _Can't you tell? _No._

_What is my name? _Do you have one?

_I want to._

_What's that smell? _Which one?

There are many. Can't you smell it?

_Many? _The air, the trees, the flower...the blood.

_Blood?_ Can't you hear as it rushes through the body? The beating of the heart.

_I...do? I hear it. Why does it matter?_ Aren't you thirsty?

_Thirsty? _Your throat. It aches.

_It does. _Then drink.

_Drink what?_

_**The blood**_.

* * *

Her memories began the day she 'woke up'. She didn't know what day it was or where she was. All she saw was forests for miles and the rays of sun peeking through the canopy.

She stood from her 'prey'. The once red hoodie dress she wore did nothing to hide the bloodstains from her kill. The sneakers she knew were likely white in the beginning were covered in dirt and splattered with blood. The blonde-haired child gazed around in wonder.

She could see the smallest specks through the air and stepped toward the small patch of light in front of her. Slowly, she brought up her hand and was in awe. Her hand! It was sparkling!

Like the glitter of a thousand diamonds, her hand reflected the light. _What am I?_ She pursed her lips and felt as a burning pain grew in her throat again. Faster than she knew, she turned around and hissed. _Why? Why does my throat hurt?_ She looked at her kill. _Blood. Do I need more blood?_

Her long light blonde curls hid her distraught expression. _Why? What happened to me? Who am I?_

She couldn't wait anymore and sprinted off till she found the next beating heart. Her next prey.

* * *

Finally sated, she jumped up to a position high in the trees. Apparently, she could jump and run super high. Could others jump like her? Were others as fast as her? She didn't know.

Without the bloodlust dulling her other senses, she noticed the smell of a flower. Subtle and relaxing. She looked down and realized the golden pendant she wore held a dried flower inside of it. _Jasmine._

_Is that my name?_ She figured that at least now she could be called something. Jasmine. It felt right to the lost girl.

And so she lived as Jasmine. A lost soul who didn't know where, who, or what she was. She traveled through the forests, embraced the fresh scents, and fed her thirst when necessary.

Days past until she stumbled into a clearing smelling of ash, blood, and the disgusting scent of wet dog. She walked the perimeter of the area then followed the blood to its strongest location. Why did it smell so different than what she's smelled before?

"Hello?"

She fell into a crouch. _Who was that?_ It was the first time she'd heard another voice. With the crunching of dead grass, she turned around and was faced with a man who looked as pale as she did.

"What is your name, child?" _She's so young. _Spoke the fair-haired man. Said child's eyes jumped erratically from the surrounding forests to the stranger.

_Is she a survivor from Victoria's army? She's a newborn. How old is she? Where did she come from? Who's her creator? She looks like an angel, like my Rosie. Edward, what is she thinking?_

_Edward? "_Who's there? Who's Edward? Is that you?" She began backing up. More voices. _Where are they all coming from?_

"Please calm down. No one here will hurt you. My name is Carlisle. I am the leader of the Olympic Coven. We have a permanent residence around here."

"Then who's Edward?"

"I'm Edward." Another joined the clearing. At least one she could see. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Jasmine. My, my name is Jasmine." _I think._

"Why are you here, Jasmine? Are you lost? Where is your creator?" Her attention was brought back to the leader.

"Creator? What creator?" She remembered waking up alone in the forest. Her thirst, her questions, and her travels till this moment.

"Carlisle, she doesn't remember anything. She woke up alone." _She doesn't even know what she is_, said the bronze-haired teen.

"What I am? Wh-what am I? Do you know?" She begged. Finally, she could have answers and maybe she'd remember her past. Before the forest. Before the blood.

"She's reading my mind too. She's reading all our minds."

_What? _She hadn't come out of her crouch. The apprehension intensified with the reveal of her apparent abilities.

"She knows you're in the forest Jasper, Emmett. Come out. It may help calm her down."

A large burly dark-haired man stepped out of the forest. Following behind him was another honey blonde, slimmer than the other but infinitely more intimidating to the young newborn. Scars of teeth and cracks could be seen in places not covered by his clothes. She felt their curiosity and wariness as they approached and acted in kind by taking a slight step back.

"These are my sons - Edward, Jasper, and Emmett." The two just introduced nodded when addressed. The darker haired son giving the frightened girl a wide grin in hopes of lightening the atmosphere a bit. _They don't look alike, _she thought as she observed the four before her. _Except for their skin and eyes. _

"We're adopted," Jasper informed after feeling her disbelief with his gift.

_Oh. That makes sense. I think. _Perhaps it was the fact that there were no more anomalies hidden in the trees or that these men didn't _seem_ to be bad that made her feel calmer in their presence.

"You don't know what you are now, Jasmine, correct?" questioned Carlisle.

She shook her head.

"You, just like us, are a vampire."

"A vampire?"

"Yes."

She swallowed unnecessarily. "Was I born a vampire?"

"No. Vampires are turned, not born. All of us were once human. Another vampire had to have changed you." The man looked sad as he stared at her. _Pity, _she thought was what she saw in his eyes.

"Do you remember when _you_ were human?"

"I do. As well as most of my family. But during the change, sometimes memories are harder to find."

"I don't remember anything. I don't know who changed me. I just woke up," her words were spoken in a whisper easily heard by the others' advanced hearing.

"We're stronger than humans. Faster, almost unbreakable, with keen senses."

"Are my eyes also yellow? Like yours?"

At this they paused. "Our eyes are yellow because of the diet we've stuck to for quite some time."

"Diet? You mean blood, right?"

"Yes," he was unsure how to question the young newborn, "All vampires require blood to survive."

"If you're a vampire and I'm a vampire and we have the same diet then why aren't my eyes yellow? What color are they?"

"They're...red."

The honey blond stepped forward, now the closest to her. His muscles tensed and ready to spring if necessary. "Have you hunted recently? In the area?"

"Yes?" She didn't know why they stiffened at her admission. "Why? Didn't you say you need blood too? What's wrong?"

"Do you remember what they looked like? Where you found them or left the body?"

She was confused. Why did she have to remember what her prey looked like? She would just drink her fill then leave.

The bronze spoke up again, "Humans don't know about vampires and we try to keep it that way. Your hunting may have to lead to missing person reports and we need to be prepared to either cover up the scene or move from the area."

"You were the first people I've ever come across. I've never run into a human."

"Then what did you hunt?"

"Animals," She eyed the four in confusion. "Doesn't everyone?"

* * *

**I couldn't help myself when this idea came to mind. I was considering a Marcus/OC or a Jasper/OC but then was like, "What if the newborn was a young girl? And what if that girl was Alec Volturi's love interest?" So then this happened. **

**Little planning was done for this. I have an idea of who turned Jasmine, her parent figures, her personality, her looks, and her gift(s), but plot is eh right now. I've written the moment she was changed, however, so I hope I get a point where it can be added or just add the section and leave it as a short story. We'll see peeps. **

**I hope you enjoyed this little sneak peek idea of mine.**

**Review! (^u^)/**

**updated: 5/13/20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **Rated T for themes and language. I will be using both the movie and books b/c I like parts of both plots. And errors in grammar, spelling, etc.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight anything.

_Italicized words _= I use them to emphasize, when there is a different language, and when the characters are thinking. If it gets confusing - sorry.

**Thank you so much **_GraceHeart27, Guest, fe2ow,_ **and **_eeaud _**for your reviews! I'm so happy you guys are excited to see where this story goes that it makes me feel all fuzzy inside ****(=^u^=)****.**

* * *

_Impossible. _Shock and disbelief. _Awesome! _Happy, no, excited. _Amazing. _Curious_._

"W-what is it?" Their wide-eyed stares unnerved her the longer their thoughts ran but none said a word. _What's wrong? Did I do something?_

She backed up, even_ more _determined to get away.

Sensing her urge to run, Jasper reached out with his hand in hopes to calm her down. Inadvertently, the sleeve of his shirt riding up slightly and easily revealing countless scars only vampires could see clearly. His approach was a threat, his reach an attack.

_Danger! Run! He's dangerous! He's destroyed others like you! He's survived! Run! He'll destroy you next! Run!_

Her instincts gave her no doubts about her next actions. She crouched in her position and sprung as fast and as far as she could away from the threat. Her long blonde hair swirled around her like a halo of spun gold.

But it was only her against four grownups who were prepared for the moment she'd flee.

The sound of thunder ricocheted across the field as two bodies collided in a tangle of limbs.

_The Destroyer! No! Help! _

She tossed and hissed but his strong grip pinned her back to his chest and her arms to her sides. A calm forced its way through her frantic haze ceasing her struggling as she whimpered in the Destroyer's constraints.

_No, please! Don't destroy me! Help! Help! Someone help!_

"Shh, calm down. I won't hurt you. No one here will hurt you. Calm down. Shhh." When she came to her senses, she realized the man was rocking them back and forth and whispering in her ear.

Gradually, her muscles loosened and she opened her eyes - she hadn't even noticed she closed. Around her were the other three vampires watching them - _her - _with varying expressions.

The blonde one, _Carlisle_, crouched down to her level, "I'm sorry if we scared you, little one. It's just…hunting animals for our kind is actually _very_ rare. Only my and our cousins, for all intents and purposes, feed on animal blood. It's why we have yellow eyes."

"But I feed on animal blood and you said my eyes were red," she stated, confused.

"You're a newborn, a newly turned vampire. It'll take a few months before your eyes look like ours if you continue this diet."

"Does that mean the sweeter scent I followed here was from human blood?"

"...Yes"

"Oh, okay." Her eyes narrowed and lips puckered as she thought for a bit. "It's _too_ sweet. I'm okay with animals. They're more fun to chase anyways."

"Good to hear, Mini Jaz!" Said the large brunette, _Emmett_.

"Would you like to come home with us? You can stay as long as you'd like and meet my wife, Esme. I'm sure she'd be happy to meet you."

"Yeah, And my Rosie would love to meet you!" His excitement for the visit was infectious and Jasmine couldn't help but reciprocate with her own muted enthusiasm.

The bronze-haired one, _Edward_, had a grimace on his face in contrast to his more friendly-looking brother. "Carlisle it's not safe," _for Bella. _

"Bella?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it Mini Jaz, Eddie-boy here is just overprotective of his girlfriend."

Not given any reason to worry about this enigmatic Bella, she twisted in her captor's arms as much as possible so she could look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I ran. Are you okay?" She asked in a shy voice. The thundering noise sounded pretty bad when she looked back on it.

Her concern seemed to shock the scarred vampire. He knew the effect of his scars from the Southern Wars when other vampires saw them. They warned of a vampire killer who was strong enough to survive past his newborn months against thousands of other kill-crazy newborns. It was only natural for the girl in his arms to run in acknowledgment of a greater predator the moment it was blatantly presented to her.

"I'm alright Lil' lady. No harm done. I'm sorry I scared _you_." Her instincts told her to run, but she didn't understand why they would when the grin he gave her was filled with so much warmth and his touch was gentle now that she wasn't squirming to get away - _Jasper_.

She held Jasper's hand as they all ran to the house. Emmet offered to throw her _really_ high up on the way, but she didn't know her limits as a vampire - though she was _pretty_ sure that wouldn't be safe for any kid aside from her. Yeah, she'd rather not risk it.

Far in the distance, she noticed a large rectangular white house and was surprised to see almost an entire side of the building made of glass. While at first glance the house looked old, she noticed more modern additions like the large entrance to what was likely a garage and the light and dark gray slates that replaced any previous brick. It was charming. Well-maintained shrubs and colorful flowers were planted around the property, adding color and vibrancy to the home tucked deep in the woods.

They slowed their speed the closer they got - Jasper and her in the back of the group. As their speed slowed to a walk, Jasmine tightly clutched the other vampire's hand. Three women - _vampires_ \- greeted them outside the house, two quickly joining their mates while the last one walked slowly to Jasper and her. The little girl would have been a figment of their imagination with the way she buried herself into Jasper's back, almost completely hidden except for her arm that regrettably couldn't follow her if she continued to hold his hand.

_Who is that? Oh, she's beautiful! So young to be turned. I hope Rose likes Mini Jaz. Finally, I can meet her!_

So caught up in the thoughts of the group, she was startled when the woman who was likely Jasper's mate crouched down in front of her...well…more like Jasper. Crunching leaves shifted beneath the woman's feet. "Hi! My name is Alice! I'm Jasper's mate and I've been looking forward to meeting you!" Her short black hair emphasized her large eyes and pointed features. _She's like a fairy, _Jasmine thought.

The little blonde hesitantly poked her head out from behind her shield. "Hi," she replied softly. A scene played out in her mind suddenly…

* * *

_The dark-haired fairy watched as her mate smiled and laughed with the little blonde in his arms. Their golden hair emphasizing the golden glow around the two as they sparkled in the sun together. _

_Jasper twirled her around in a fast-paced dance - the girl giggling at each turn. _

"_Mommy! Come join Daddy and me!" called the little angel as neither vampire stopped their lively dance. Butterscotch eyes met their match joyfully. _

"_Well, why _don't_ I join this little hoedown, hmm?" Their dance halting briefly as her angel jumped into her arms to start a new dance. A scene full of love and happiness. Of a family..._

* * *

"Mommy?" she looked at the fairy, her mother, _Alice_, with hopeful eyes and a trembling lip. She turned to Jasper his stunned amber-eyes meeting hers. "Daddy?"

"Only if you want us to be," pronounced Alice, "It's entirely up to you, but I'd _love _to be called your mom, little angel." Amber met scarlet. A minute nod.

* * *

No one except Edward noticed as two vampires ran into the house.

* * *

**I keep jumping between writing this story and writing my other story. The plot is gradually coming together, but now I'm deciding whether Alec and she should meet during Breaking Dawn or somehow create a situation that'll happen before it. Honestly, I'm leaning toward a 'situation' because I want this little romance to get going. **

**Should there be an Alec POV in Volturi? Can Alec feel his soulmate across the ocean? **

**Also, as you have read, I chose Jasper and Alice as her parent figures. I literally jumped back and forth between Emmett/Rose and Jasper/Alice even while writing this chapter. I guess I preferred Jasmine to have Jasper as her protector. Alice is usually depicted as a slightly bratty character, but I've wondered how well she can be as a mother. **

**FURTHERMORE, I imagine Jasmine to look like a 12-year old Elle Fanning because pictures I've found made her appear very young and other times very mature. Jasmine is about 4'7'' making her SUPER short. Her hair is also very long and wavy, kind of like Renessmee's from the movie just blonde. I hope this helps you guys to imagine her!**

**I'll definitely edit these chapters at some point. I need more details and scenes - for own satisfaction at least. Definitely for her 'after vision' reaction. _Btw, Jasmine is NOT having a vision but is reading the vision from Alice through mindreading._**

**Review? Should I add/change anything? I'm always open to ideas! And do you know what her gift is yet?**

**1/22/20**

**updated: 5/13/20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **Rated T for themes and language. I will be using both the movie and books b/c I like parts of both plots. And errors in grammar, spelling, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight anything.

_Italicized words _= I use them to emphasize, when there is a different language, and when the characters are thinking. If it gets confusing - sorry.

**THANKS to all you wonderful peeps who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed in the previous chapters!**

**Special thanks to **_Guest(s) _**(cuz idk if it's the same person reviewing twice or two separate people LOL), and **_animexchick_ **for their reviews.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"So how old are you, darling?" asked Carlisle's mate - _Esme_. The coven retreated into the living room after a few more moments assimilating what just happened outside.

The young newborn was sat between her 'parents' clutching both of their hands as if they'd disappear if she didn't. "I don't know," she whispered.

"Do you think she's too young, Carlisle?" asked Jasper.

"I don't believe so seeing as Alec and Jane were also turned at a similar age. She may just appear younger than she truly is. Jasmine has also shown a surprising amount of control as a newborn. If she continues to show this level of maturity, there'd be no reason for the Volturi to act."

"I don't see any encounters with the Volturi in the near future as long as Bella is turned by the end of the year. As long as they remain ignorant of our new family member, then they won't suspect a thing." Alice's premonition - or rather lack of premonitions - gave a small comfort to the Cullens.

Victoria's newborn army already brought enough attention to their side of the world. They didn't want to have to watch another innocent be torn apart by Felix.

_Violent flames. Cloak and crimson like the eyes of the devil. Screams of pain. _Pain._ So much screaming. _So much pain. _Please stop! I don't know! _Confusion. _Sinister lies followed by a menacing grin. Shrill screams. The hulking figure approaches. _Resignation. Regret._ Please -_

"-STOP! Help! Someone help me!" The sudden blood-curdling screams from the child alarmed the Cullens.

"Edward." _What happened? She was fine a moment ago,_ mentally inquired the doctor.

Jasper, who was briefly paralyzed by the unexpected influx of fear in his daughter, swiftly took the girl in his arms and did his best to induce more calming emotions.

"She's witnessing the Volturi's arrival after the fight. Everyone, think of something else! She's seeing and feeling all of our thoughts." As each of the Cullens - not including the one pair of vampires - allowed their thoughts to wander to happier memories or unimportant muses, the fear that all consumed Jasmine dissipated into a dull memory.

"W-what's going on?" Jasmine was tired of these sudden swings in emotions and thoughts. She felt like her nerves were being pulled in every direction; constantly on edge.

_Confusion. _"We're not sure, honey," said Alice, "but we'll figure it out. I promise." She enveloped the younger blonde's hands in her own. "How about a bath, hm? Let's get you all cleaned up before we discuss anything."

* * *

Alice - her _mom_ \- showed her to the bathroom then left to grab her a change of clothes.

She has a _mom_ now. Did she have a mom when she was human? Because she didn't feel like she did. Who was she? What is she supposed to do now?

The blonde gently turned shower faucet - _I'm strong now, I have to be careful. -_ then stepped in. She expected to feel chilled because the dial was turned on cold, but the water that fell over her didn't feel like anything at all. She turned the dial further till it was all the way on the hot side, and after a couple of seconds, she finally felt the warmth of the water pour over her. She took a moment to just breathe, closing her eyes to the world.

She found a mom...and a dad...and some other nice people. She was a vampire with red eyes. She drank animal blood, which is something of an oddity of their kind apparently. _I don't know, anymore. What happened to me?_

Finishing her shower she spotted a pile of folded clothes on the vanity along with some towels, a brush, and a hairdryer. She was quick to dry up and change. It was the first time she's seen herself in a mirror since her change. _That is creepy,_ she thought as she stared into vivid ruby red eyes. The clothes her mom left for her were a pair of black leggings which reached all the way to her ankles and then some, a large pink sweater with lantern sleeves, and of course underwear.

She carefully opened the door, not surprised to see her mom waiting on the other side. "Oh, you look absolutely adorable. C'mon," the dark-haired pixie held out her hand with an affectionate smile, "let's go back downstairs and show everyone."

* * *

"Rose?" Jasper let himself into the bedroom, spying the couple wrapped in each other's arms on the bed. Jasmine was downstairs again with Carlisle, Esme, and his wife learning about their coven and what it meant to be a vampire now that she was calm again.

Edward left to check on Bella in the meantime.

Jasper felt bad about leaving her for a short while but trusted the three with coaxing the little bundle of nerves that made his daughter out of her shell.

He needed to speak with Rosalie. He felt her spike of jealously the moment Jasmine called Alice 'Mommy' and he understood completely.

She breathed in, "I know, Jasper. And I know you know, but," she took another shuddering breath, "I've always wanted a child. Then suddenly a beautiful little girl with beautiful long blonde hair appears looking as if she could have been _mine_. Mine and Emmett's. I can't help but think, if Alice didn't have that vision then maybe she would have chosen me." Her mate tightened his embrace. She wasn't the only one bummed at the loss.

Jasper could feel the conflicting emotions from his coven member - regret, envy, shame. Being so intimate with their emotions, it made it all the more necessary that he had this talk with her. "Rose, Emmett, I'm-"

"Don't apologize," Rosalie cut in. "You have _nothing_ to apologize for. Even though you and Alice haven't said it as often as I do, I know you've also wished for a child of your own. Just like me and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme. It's not your fault - either of your faults. We can't be her parents, but we'll be the best darn aunt and uncle she'll ever have." She declared with a watery smile.

"Yeah, Jaz," piped Emmett as he playfully grinned, "Rosie and I'll teach her how to be the most badass little newborn out there. Just wait, we'll have her running you guys wild and hunting bears like it's going out of style."

He could still sense the conflict in his pseudo-siblings but knew nothing more could be said of the subject.

* * *

The day was just like any other day. He still existed. Jane was somewhere intimidating some lower branch Volturi. Humans were ignorant. Humans were killed...Humans lived.

He was somewhere around 1,200 years old, but humans were able to find more meaning in life than he ever could. All he had was the Volturi. Jane and he would have been dead were it not for Aro coming to their aid. The unrelenting fire that almost consumed he and his twin was an unwelcomed yet unforgettable human memory.

Centuries aiding in the capture of lawbreakers could only be so entertaining after the thousandth time and video games were boring when none of the other Volturi members wanted to join him. All of them old relics uninterested in the more modern recreations of the 21st century. He was centuries older than most of them yet _they_ were the ones acting like video games were sacrilegious and filled with insignificant information. Their loss.

Alec was bored. When Jane returned with the others reporting that the Cullens survived an army of newborns and their human was _still_ human, he wished he'd be the next to get sent out to do _something_. Anything to rid him of the monotony of his immortal life.

Finally, his wish was answered.

"You've summoned me, Masters."

"Alec," greeted Aro with a sly grin, "There has been quite a disturbance in the northern states of the United States. As you know, the Cullens had battled with a newborn army not too long ago and it seems that a few newborns had abandoned the battle before it began. We sent out Demetri at first and he returned with one such newborn.

"The majority of his feedings corresponded with the news reports..except for one. A young girl below the age of 13, I believe, based on his memories. The news never reported finding her corpse so I'd like for you to make sure she's _truly_ dead." The Volturi leader handed him an envelope with the basic description of the girl then further detailed where he was to travel.

"You know the law, my boy. If the girl has become immortal and is shown to be a liability do take care of it. While we would have preferred to send Demetri out again, he'll be occupied with the Kusnetzov coven's little lawbreaker who has the gift of invisibility. Thankfully, Demetri can still somewhat track him when his gift is active, but we do expect it to take longer than usual for him to bring him to his trial."

"Of course, Master Aro." With the last of his assignment explained, the boy turned to leave. Just as he was about to exit, Aro called out again.

"And Alec..."

"Yes, Master?"

"Do hurry back."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This chapter may get some edits because I feel like I can flesh out some parts a bit better. I've actually got a good amount of the next chapter done, so expect something soon(ish) as well! Guess who finally meets! \\(^u^)/**

**5/27/20**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: **Rated T for themes and language. I will be using both the movie and books b/c I like parts of both plots. And errors in grammar, spelling, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight anything.

_Italicized words _= I use them to emphasize, when there is a different language, and when the characters are thinking. If it gets confusing - sorry.

**THANKS to all you wonderful peeps who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed in the previous chapters!**

**Special thanks to **_Snowing 12d _**for their review! Sorry, they won't be meeting in Breaking Dawn but I hope you like where I go with this :D. **

**So Alec was assigned let's say...June 30th - July 2nd give him a few days, whatever seems reasonable to you, for him to get to America and then track a little bit. **

**My timeline is _kinda_:**

**Army attack = June 15, 2006**

**Jasmine was found by her "creator" = June 18**

**Jasmine's transformation period = June 18-21**

**Jasmine found by Cullens = June 25**

_Then_**Jasmine meets Alec = July 6**

**Jasmine meets "someone" = July 20th? (Any guesses?)**

**I think I'll have her remember how she was turned during the Volturi arrival in Breaking Dawn. It feels like that's the only moment that'll make sense.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey, lil' lady, what're y'all talking about now?" said Jasper as he joined his family downstairs.

The younger blonde perked up as he took a seat beside his wife and her. _Content._

"Grandpa Carlisle was telling me about when he met Grandma," she said in a soft voice. She tilted her head, studying him for a moment. Her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. She just realized, "I can't hear your thoughts anymore, Daddy. N-no ones actually."

"You can't?" She shook her head. "Can you still feel what I'm feeling though?" _Interest. Concern. _She nodded. The honey-blonde wondered…

"Try it, Jaz, I think it'll work!" With his wife's go ahead, he took out his cell and called Edward.

"_Jasper?"_

"Edward, can you head back until you're just out of range of the house? I have a theory of what Jasmine's gift may be."

Murmuring easily heard with his vampire senses clued him in on his brother's delay as he explained the situation to Bella. "_On my way_."

"Okay, remember, out of range." Hearing the change in conversation, Rosalie and Emmett joined the rest of the Cullens in the living room.

"_I'm here."_

"Okay, approach slowly."

"D-daddy?" _Anticipation. _

"Everythings alright. Just listen." His calming voice and steady amber-colored eyes soothed worried red.

_-ou hear me? Can you hear me?_ She gasped, "I can hear you again!"

"Edward, can you hear our thoughts as well?"

"_I can."_

"Stay where you are," he turned to Jasmine, "Darlin', could you move to the piano over there?" He gestured with his chin. She timidly nodded. "Edward, tell me the moment you can't hear Jasmine's thoughts."

A few seconds passed as the girl made her way to the piano on the other side of the large room. "_Now._"

"Jasmine, do you still hear our thoughts?" She shook her head with wide eyes. Her button nose scrunched in confusion.

"Jasper," called Carlisle, "is Jasmine's gift what I think you're thinking?"

"I think so."

"So what makes Mini Jaz so awesome?" interjected Emmett.

"I _think_...Jasmine is some sort of mirror or copycat."

"Mirror?" repeated Esme.

"It's very possible, though I've never encountered another immortal with a gift like hers. Eleazar would be able to clarify the mechanics of her gift, but I agree with Jasper. Jasmine's telepathy only works if Edward can read her mind it seems. It is very likely that if Jasper went out of _his_ range of Jasmine that she would stop sensing feelings as well."

"She can't have visions though," All eyes stared at the bronze-haired vampire who ran the rest of the way home now that the experiment was complete. "Earlier, with Alice's vision, she saw it like I do, through Alice's thoughts. Not her own vision, otherwise I would have been able to tell."

"So, her gift is range-based but doesn't work on all gifts," speculated Jasper. "So, what makes our gifts different from Alice's? It's hard to determine the criteria without more gifts to test with." None of the Cullens were sure of where to go next.

Their newest member truly had a peculiar gift.

As they deliberated, Jasmine couldn't help but think of how troublesome her gift seemed to be. One moment, it's silent. The next, it's loud with everyone's thoughts bombarding her mind. Let alone feeling so much. It was _so_ much.

She felt so tired. She wished vampires could sleep. So unfair. So annoying. So frustrating.

_So thirsty._

When Jasmine tuned back into the discussion, the room was silent. Did she say she was thirsty out loud? Well, she _was_ thirsty. Grandpa Carlisle said it's normal for newborns like her to be thirsty often.

"Can...can I go hunting? I'll be really quick," she felt awkward being stared at by everyone.

Thankfully, her mother saved her from anymore awkwardness. "Of course, little angel! What do you say about Jaz and I coming with you, hm? It'll be our first family hunt together!" she proposed with an impish grin.

_Ooh, that sounds like fun, _she thought with a shy smile and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Living with her new family has been amazing. It almost didn't matter anymore that she didn't remember her past when her present and future was filled with so much love and happiness. Every day she learned something new - a story about her parents, how to play one of the _many_ games her Uncle Emmett owned, education stuff (Grandpa Carlisle and her dad were adamant that she learned what kids around her age were learning), and more.

Aunt Rosalie would style her hair while her mom and she decided on the day's outfit and would show her car stuff when her parents were busy.

Update! Her eyes were finally the same butterscotch as her parents. She was so happy!

Edward wasn't as fun as Emmett. He wouldn't let her meet Bella for _so_ long even after her eyes changed color. Plus, whenever he was around, her head would be filled with everyone's thoughts. When she and his human girlfriend - wait, _fiance_ \- met for the first time, Edward wouldn't step away from her as if the younger blonde was going to take a bite out of her at any moment.

Psh, Jasmine could control herself.

Now that she was around the actual living person, Bella's super sweet blood reminded her of a cross between a bucket full of strawberry gummy bears and cotton candy. It smelt good at first, then started to tingle and burn in her throat - not in the usual thirsty way she's gotten used to feeling - so she didn't feel the allure everyone seemed to have to her blood. Maybe, it was just the brunette's blood she couldn't stand and not all human blood.

Another thought for another day she supposed.

Now she was out hunting on her own for the day.

While hunting with her family was fun, she did enjoy the quiet she experienced those first few days on her own. The rustle of the leaves as she runs through the branches. The hidden areas where slim rays of light peak past the tops of the canopy. The bird calls and the flaps of their wings as they travel from tree to tree. The fresh, unpolluted scent of the forest.

They trusted her to stay clear of humans and to remain off the Quileute tribe's land and she promised to not travel out of state.

She already hunted a coyote and was on her way back when she smelled something. Sweet like honey, saturated with citrusy orange, and finished with a dash of cinnamon.

It smelled like home.

She was already heading toward the scent before she even realized what she was doing.

* * *

Alec had been tracking the intensely sweet, musky, floral scent of jasmine for miles now. It began at the foot of a pine tree then continued to zig-zag randomly throughout the area. He came across carcasses of animals. They were covered in the scent.

The situation was confounding. Was the newborn hunting animals? A _newborn? _Impossible. Did he stumble across the Cullen's hunting territory? But then the remains weren't disposed of as well as he thought they'd be. _Curious._

He followed it all the way out to where he was informed the Cullen's fight with the newborns took place. _Even more curious_, he thought. Beneath the barely-there ashy scents from the pyres from weeks past, the smell lingered in the clearing a bit more than the other places. _She must have spent more time here._ He wondered if the newborn crossed paths with the Olympic Coven.

The scent of jasmine suddenly intensified.

His body remained relaxed as his eyes narrowed toward a tree at the edge of the clearing, "Come out, whoever you are, or face the consequences."

A light blonde head peeked out, high up above in the tree. Most of her body was hidden behind the trunk. "You're like me," she says with wonder in barely a whisper.

"Am I?" he could see her eyes, yellow like a vegetarian's. _So the carcasses were hers,_ he concluded.

She looked down timidly, voice a whisper, not that it made hearing her difficult to his enhanced ears, "Are you? Cuz, no one I know is as young as I am. I really kinda hope you are. Though, your eyes are red. Does that mean you were just created?"

Whoever turned her did a poor job of educating her if she didn't recognize who he was or the Volturi crest around his neck. He didn't see a crest of her own on her despite her obvious diet, but she appeared showered and wore clean clothes.

He was more accustomed to seeing the more old-fashioned, formal dresses and cloaks that Jane favored rather than the modern style the girl in front of him was clothed in. She wore a thinly striped turtleneck topped with an oversized denim jacket that almost reached the hem of her black shorts and kneehigh light pink converses. Her hair was pulled back in a half-up fishtail braid, letting wisps of her sun-bleached hair frame her cherubic face.

He wished the Volturi allowed its members to wear casual attire more often. Jeans, sweatpants, and sneakers looked _so_ comfortable. Just because vampires have unparalleled reflexes and indestructible skin didn't mean that wearing oxfords and derbies weren't uncomfortable.

Alas, his coven was the epitome of ancient in basically all ways.

"I'm much older than I look," he said smugly.

"Then how old are you?"

"A thousand, give or take a couple centuries."

"Really?"

He nodded with an arrogant smirk.

"...Eeeew, you're old."

He gave her a dirty look, affronted. "No, I'm not." _How dare she?!_

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, mister old-timer, you _are_." What followed was a volley of 'Yes, you are's' and 'No, I'm not's' between the youthful-looking immortals.

"It's normal for vampires to live for as long as I have! I know several others who are even _older_ than I am." He didn't remember the last time he'd felt this aggravated at someone.

"Whatever makes your back hurt less," she teased. Her shy behaviors from before were nonexistent now as she spent more time with the boy. It was nice to finally interact with someone who at least _looked_ like her age. She could almost see his dark brown hair puff up as he bristled in exasperation. "Plus, you're really short. Gravity's really done some work on you, huh?"

"I am _not_ an old man nor am I short! I was turned when I was thirteen, of course I'm not as tall as a fully grown man you ignorant fool! At least _I'm_ taller than _you_."

She absolutely failed to hold back her snort as the boy almost looked like he was about to stamp the ground like a child. She clutched her stomach in a vain attempt to hold back the rest of her giggles.

Alec had enough of the girl.

* * *

**Unsurprisingly, the chapter was getting too long so I'm sorry I left it on a bit of cliffhanger. I was having trouble describing what happens next anyway so more interactions in the next chap! I definitely feel like this story will be a short one - maybe 20 chaps max - if anything.**

**Thanks for reading! Have any questions, feel free to leave a review or PM me! **

**5/30/20**

**Edited 6/9/20**

**Edited 7/31/20**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: **Rated T for themes and language. I will be using both the movie and books b/c I like parts of both plots. And errors in grammar, spelling, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight anything.

_Italicized words _= I use them to emphasize, when there is a different language, and when the characters are thinking. If it gets confusing - sorry.

**THANKS to all you wonderful peeps who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed in the previous chapters! It makes my day to see people interested in my stories \\(^u^)/ **

**Special thanks to **_Snowing 12d _**for their review! Sorry, they won't be meeting in Breaking Dawn but I hope you like where I go with this :D. **

* * *

He lept up onto the branch she stood on. "And just _what _do you think you're doing?"

The hand covering her mouth did little to hide her amusement. "I'm sorry, it's just, your expression was too much." Her giggle subsided as she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Well you don't seem to understand just _who_ it is you're laughing _at_."

"_Well _just who is it am I laughing at then?"

"I am Alec of the Volturi coven." His brow quirked impatiently with an unsaid question easily understood to the girl.

"My name is Jasmine...of the Olympic coven." she informed him, copying his introduction hesitantly. _Ah, so she is involved with those Cullens. _He couldn't help but think that the situation just got a bit more complicated.

Tilting his head, he studied her with narrowed eyes - slowly closing the distance between them. "How long have you been with your coven?" he inquired.

"A few days," she said with a shrug. Her eyes dipped to the ground, "They found me. Took me in. I...I don't really remember how I was...turned...but now I have parents, which I'm pretty sure I didn't have before, so that's something. Just a feeling, ya know?"

When she looked back up, she was surprised to find him mere inches from herself. He stood in front of her confidently, almost coming off as arrogant, but she didn't feel any negative vibes from the boy. Quite the contrary, she was captivated by the other vampire. She didn't feel as threatened as she expected to when faced with eyes as red as hers once was.

Her family told her they were the exceptions to most of their kind. Animal drinkers - vegetarians - were an oddity in a world riddled with human drinking vampires. He was a human drinker.

"Alec?"

* * *

It was strange. One minute he felt like removing that mouth of hers then next, after staring into her golden eyes, all he felt was intrigue. He was baffled with how off-balance she made him. It was absurd!

Although exasperating at first, he could feel his undead heart fill with excitement and anticipation.

He hadn't squabbled with anyone since he and Jane were a couple centuries old. Petty quarrels between each other that staled over time, especially with the way Jane grew more aggressive and unapologetic for the words and actions exchanged. Jane lashed out often like the adolescent they were frozen as, using her powers to bully anyone who caught her attention. Sometimes turning her power on _him._ Her _twin_. When it was obvious he'd win the argument. He didn't think they were as close as they once were when they were _relatively_ young, but they were their only family left so he'd stay with her for as long as they existed. What else was there?

After they were established as the King's Witch Twins, no one stood against them. No one put up a fight. Or rather could, without facing the consequences of going against Master Aro's favorites.

This only led to Jane searching for her victims with greater vigor.

Granted no one wanted to be around him or his sister anyways because of the disparity between their true age and their juvenile appearance.

It didn't matter. It _didn't._

To him, everyone - aside from the Kings and his twin - was below him. Predictable. Useless. _Boring. _

The Volturi's human employees wanted immortality and power and the vampires of his coven were no different in their lust for power.

It was a futile desire as only the gifted were favored by the Kings.

But this was different.

_She _was different.

Naive? Maybe. The girl showed no caution at the obviously dangerous stranger in front of her. Did she not realize that the red of his eyes denoted his willingness to kill? His apathy toward the existence of both the living and dead?

Definitely young. Possibly near the age he was turned. Her doe-like eyes and rounded cheeks that would have been flushed red with blood if she were human reminded him of his sister. Although, the innocence she portrayed definitely wasn't a facade for something more sinister like Jane's.

She was interesting, no doubt. Her golden eyes told of noteworthy discipline to stick to an animal diet unseen in the typical newborn. To think those Cullens would risk their human cover by taking in a young vampire like herself. And the mind reader's chosen mate was still human last he heard.

Alec remembered the way the mind reader and psychic shielded their human. He remembered how the human pleaded with Aro to kill her instead because of her love for him. He remembered the sacrifice the psychic made by allowing Aro to read her mind full of decades of visions passed and to come. It was one of the few rare moments he'd seen vampires fight so strongly for one another while not being the other's mate. He doubted he'd do the same for anyone in his coven besides his twin.

Based on that brief experience with that fraction of the Olympic coven, he didn't think they were like the Volturi in collecting gifted - that is if she were gifted, of course.

So what made them keep her?

* * *

"Who are your parents?"

"Jasper and Alice Cullen?" she answered more like a question.

_The rumored empath and the psychic?_ _Hm._

Jasmine was discomfited by his unblinking stare and his close proximity. She didn't know if he was oblivious to his encroachment of her personal space but she thought that after her back hit the trunk of the tree that he'd stop. Oddly, he didn't, and now there was barely an inch between them.

On an off note, she lamented that she was probably the shortest of all immortals when she noticed the top of her head was a few inches short of his. _So unfair._

In a sudden burst of spontaneity, she closed the distance between them, bumping her forehead against his by lifting onto her tippy toes. _Hmph, let's see how _he_ likes it when someone gets in _his_ personal space. _

His eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't tell if it was the novelty of the situation he unknowingly caused or the twinkle in her eyes that stunned him into the ice sculpture that he physically resembled.

The sweet scent of jasmine he had tracked was now directly under his nose. His nostrils flared as the heady fragrance pervaded his senses. The sweet scent invoked an unfamiliar warmth in him.

Jasmine wasn't doing any better. She thought he'd immediately fling back from her the moment their foreheads touched, but he just stopped and stared at her. She imagined her pupils were just as dilated as the scarlet orbs that seemed to stare straight into her very soul.

_Wow_. Her brain was turning into mush.

Yep.

It's mush.

If she had any blood left in her body, she had no doubt her cheeks would be burning red. "Um…"

Her mumble knocked some sense back into the teen.

What was he doing?! He was a mature vampire for goodness sake. He shouldn't be acting like a hormonal teenager no matter the age he was frozen at.

Alec's face betrayed nothing of his thoughts. But inside, the distracting sensation of their physical intimacy disquieted him more than anything in all his existence. "Um…" he echoed. _Oh God, _he sighed internally at himself, pursing his lips as he struggled to form words.

* * *

Alice gasped as a vision flashed across her eyes.

_A teenage boy with dark brown hair walked through the forest..._

"_I am Alec of the Volturi Coven…."_

_A young girl with golden hair looked up into bright red eyes barely a few inches apart..._

_The boy's hand reached up slowly…_

"NO!"

Jasper immediately appeared the moment his wife emitted emotions of fear and worry. Every Cullen - aside from Edward who was hanging out with Bella - crowded around the pixie. The dark-haired vampire was in a frazzled state of mind from what she'd just seen.

Alice was frantic.

If he found her...

If he decided she was a risk to the preservation of the vampire world's anonymity...

She grabbed Jasper's hand and bolted out of the house in the direction they left their daughter.

Not realizing that if she had analyzed the vision in a calmer state that she would have seen the beginning of a heart unfrozen by fate.

* * *

**Well...it's been too long. I actually had most of this chapter done but forgot to finish and post it in the mess that is my life. I've officially started graduate school so stories will definitely be coming when I get those bouts of inspiration. **

**I changed her past - not that it'd affect how the story has gone so far - but instead of a really, really bad one, it's just sad. Some stuff planned, some not, we shall see.**

**Oh yeah, did I mention I imagine a young Nick Robinson as Alec? I didn't really like the movie version's looks for my imagination of Alec.**

**Previews:**

_Her new, chosen family. _

"The Volturi tend to act first and only question for appearances," Alec answered ruefully.

"It's not hard to care about someone who shows you love and makes you feel safe. It's not hard to return their love with your own." **\- Jasmine (this quote may or may not be used in the **_**next**_** chapter, but we'll see)**

**Thanks for reading SOOOO much!**

**7/31/20**


End file.
